


短篇故事 Short Stories

by settonstar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settonstar/pseuds/settonstar
Summary: EA的短篇放在这里。Story01.............k9ElsaStory02.............Addiction(abo)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. k9elsa

白金色的长发从腰间滑落，手臂好看的线条收紧起来，修长的手指在关节处有些发红，指尖穿过厚实的地毯陷在里面。Elsa蜷缩在办公桌底下，躲避着Anna正在交换位置的双腿。  
“啊啊，这件事我们明天再谈吧。”Anna的声音从上方传来。周围安静得羽毛笔尖在纸上划过的声音都能听得见。她把羽毛笔放回笔架，卷起纸张用带子系上，又用印戳把带子封好。Elsa看不到Anna是否是真的这样做的，她只是凭着执政三年的经验猜测而已。  
门打开又关上。Elsa盯着百褶裙下Anna的小腿，脚腕的骨节被冻得红红的。虽然已经是春天，但Arendelle的天气并不会马上就暖和起来。Anna仍坚持着马上就穿起来，这让不怕冷但总是怕妹妹冷的Elsa十分难办。  
翠绿色的眼眸突然出现，盯着窝在自己脚边的Elsa。她吓得身子一哆嗦，抬起脑袋看着Anna。Anna的嘴角划出一道好看的弧线，她伸出舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。  
“你在看什么？”Anna挑起眉毛，装作有些正经的样子。  
“唔……”Elsa的眼神马上瞥向别处，但又落在了Anna的脚上。她经常在会议结束或者脚累了的时候就立马把鞋脱掉。Anna目不转睛地盯着Elsa，把翘在腿上的脚挪到Elsa面前，又动了动脚趾。  
Elsa抬起眼来看着Anna，眉头轻轻皱了一下。她伸出手托住Anna的脚掌，冰凉中透着一丁点的温暖。舌尖触碰到肌肤的时候让Anna感到一丝凉意，随后指尖便被温热的双唇包裹住。Anna的手臂支撑在椅子的扶手上，头倚在手掌上。她笑着舔了舔嘴唇，道“够了。”拿起拴在扶手上的铁链。细长铁链的另一端固定在项圈上，黑色皮质的项圈被锁在Elsa的脖子上。Anna在起身时故意拽了一下链子，Elsa被扯了起来。  
人类用双腿走路，但犬类是用四肢走路的。Elsa并不习惯这样趴在地上走，她的膝盖被地毯摩擦得生疼。用四肢走在地上的速度也远没有Anna用腿走得快。每当她落得有点远时，Anna就会扯一下铁链，让她走得快些。终于，Anna停在了办公室侧面的长沙发前。  
“坐下。”Anna命令道。  
Elsa乖乖地将双手放在膝盖前面，像只可爱的金毛寻回犬。只不过这只寻回犬，完全听得懂人话。  
“乖姑娘。”Anna笑了起来，摸了摸Elsa的脑袋。她蹲下身来，伸出手。“手手。”  
Elsa伸出一只手，搭在Anna的手上。  
“趴下。”  
Elsa收起手来，垫在下巴底下趴在地上。  
“乖。”Anna眯眼笑了起来。“现在翻个身，把肚皮露出来。”  
Elsa抬眼望着Anna，冰蓝色的眸子里透出了一股可怜的样子。Anna仍然笑着，歪了歪头。手又扯了扯那条铁链。Elsa只能照做。她慢吞吞地翻了个身。白金色的长发散开在地上，手和脚停留在半空中。胸前浑圆的乳房随着有些紧张的呼吸上下起伏着，她的胃仿佛纠结在了一起。  
Anna伸出手，抚摸在Elsa的腹部。她上下移动着手掌，温感透过肌肤灼烧着Elsa。她仿佛能听见自己心脏的声音，它强有力地讲血液泵向身体的每一处，直至毛细血管。Anna的手掌从小腹滑下，越过浅而浓密的森林。手指深入到唇瓣之间，毫不费工夫地找到了挺立敏感的小核。Elsa悬在半空中的双腿有些发抖。  
“我可爱的小狗。”Anna揉弄着它。“发情了吗？”  
Elsa很难发出一个不是单词的声音，但那是被禁止的事情。她犹豫了半天，才发出一个“呜”的声音。  
Anna的手指顺着湿滑的缝隙直接深入进Elsa的身体里。突如其来的侵袭让Elsa绷紧了身子。  
”狗狗可不只会呜呜叫。”Anna的手指弯曲起来按压着Elsa体内的敏感点，然后她停止了动作。“叫出来，Elsa。”  
Elsa轻轻扭动着身体，紧紧包裹住Anna的手指。她把两只手背放在眼睛上，颤抖着嘴唇道“汪……”  
“乖狗狗。”  
Anna俯下身亲吻着Elsa，手指从身体内抽出又插入。手掌啪啪地撞击着耻骨，在退出的时候加入了一根手指。交合处的水声回荡在偌大的办公室里。两根手指在身体里不深不浅地插着，每一次深入都直抵Elsa最脆弱的地方。Anna俯下身亲吻着在眼前晃动了半天的乳肉，轻咬着尖端挺立的乳头。Elsa的身体被玩弄得攀上了粉红，身体紧绷着缠绕包裹着Anna的手指。她微微张着嘴，轻轻地哼着，身体颤抖着从深处溢出一阵阵的体液。Anna搅动着手指，从穴口传来咕叽咕叽的声音。她将手指抽出来移到Elsa的嘴边，上面覆满了晶莹的体液。  
“继续。”


	2. Addiction

『成瘾是指一种重复性的强迫行为』

“嗯……快点……”

『即使这些行为已知可能造成不良后果的情形下』

“快要轮到我了……”

『仍然被持续重复』

“嗯……别……别射在里面……唔……”  
“抱歉……”Anna听到姐姐的要求时，已经晚了。她抱着Elsa柔软的身躯，面露尴尬地笑着。如果她是只小狗，那现在耳朵一定是耷拉下来，挤着她的小眉毛委屈地看着姐姐。  
“没关系……只是一会儿要上场……等你好了我去清理一下就可以了。”Elsa怎么舍得怪罪她这全天下独一无二可爱的妹妹呢？即便她因为本能而很多次不听话地强行射进来。  
“嗯……”Anna把头扭向一边。  
Elsa歪着头，观察着Anna红扑扑的小脸蛋上又出现了什么新情况。  
“我不喜欢你干这一行。”Anna抬看着置物柜旁贴的海报。  
『阿伦戴尔摔跤俱乐部  
Beta & Omega 免费入场！  
Alpha入场费$100(1 drink free!)  
每日22时至次日5时』  
“但我们需要这份工作。”Elsa伸手把Anna的脸转过来面向自己。“等到你毕业就好了。”  
Anna皱着眉头。“我有工作，而且你也没必要找这种……”  
“但它很赚钱。”  
“但它很赚钱……”  
地下摔跤比赛是被政府明令禁止的。但有需求就会有人不顾风险在阴影处做这种违法生意。因为它实在是太赚钱了。  
虽然Alpha被要求收取高额入场费，但Anna作为摔跤选手的家属可以随意进入俱乐部。  
“我该上场了。”Elsa挪了挪，挤在身体里那根粗长的肉棒连带着白浊的精液滑了出来。  
Anna从旁边拿了两张抽纸擦了擦自己的小伙伴。突然抬头看着消失在转角的Elsa，喊道“别再让她摸到你的胸了！”  
Elsa给她留了个ok的手势便走进了淋浴间。  
即便是对手和姐姐同为Omega，也经常令Anna感到不快。比赛的时候又经常会为了“观赏效果”而故意表演一些令全场气氛更加热烈的动作。Anna总是很讨厌Elsa做那种动作。因为她自己的身体也非常有反应。  
等待的时候Anna总是会在选手席的小角落观察着她的姐姐。Elsa也知道她的妹妹总是在哪个方向看着她，所以经常故意朝向她做一些“小动作”。  
“今天还是买白狼？”熟悉的声音从吵闹的环境中凸显出来。  
Anna没回头也知道那是谁。  
“你不也是，苍鹰？”  
身边的大男孩挥了挥手上的纸票。“今天一定是苍鹰赢。”  
“为什么？”Anna眯起眼睛，生气地看着这个深棕色头发，皮肤有些发黑，和场上那位“苍鹰”长得差不多的男孩。  
“因为白狼在发情期。”  
“什么？”Anna诧异地望向在场上正打得火热的Elsa。“不，她的发情期不应该是现在……”她努力回想着上一次Elsa发情具体是在什么时候。但脑子像是个杂物柜，里面什么有用的也没装进去。  
“她用新的药品掩盖了自己的气味。那东西是前两天刚……”  
还没等人话说完，Anna便跑回了Elsa的休息室。  
离结束还有一小段时间，Anna焦急地在休息室里来回踱步。她等待着结束的铃响，Elsa回来的话一定要好好问问她。  
“Anna？”Elsa的声音从远处传来，她正站在门口。“你不应该这个时候……”  
Anna两步并作三步，飞快地把门锁上，抓着Elsa的肩膀将她压在旁边的沙发上。  
“为什么你发情了还要硬上？”Anna皱着眉头。  
“Anna……我没有发情。”Elsa慢慢地说着。  
“什么？”  
“我没有发情。”  
Elsa挑着眉等待着这位慌张又有点粗暴的Alpha给她一个解释。  
“我……我听Ryder说你发情了……”Anna的话越说越小声，说到最后甚至只有她自己能听到。  
Elsa扑哧地一下笑了出来。她伸手抚上Anna的脸颊。  
“我的发情期你还要听别人说？”  
发情期这种东西Omega是不会记得的，又或者说是懒得去记这种事情。反而Alpha会去记这些琐事——除非她想让自己的Omega深陷困难。  
“因为这两个月你的发情期都不太稳定，更何况就连我们做爱你都保持着时刻清醒。”  
Elsa抿了抿嘴。她思索了一会儿才继续道“但你不是一直清醒的。”  
“话是这么说没错，可我……嘿！你的手！”  
Elsa的手顺着侧腹轻轻抚向Anna的腿间。她直勾勾地盯着Anna渐渐发红的脸，毫无预兆地捏了一下腿间有些变硬的东西。  
“我可以为你而发情。”  
信息素的味道冲进Anna的脑袋，差一点就把她给冲昏了。  
“我……你……没必要……”Anna咬着嘴唇，她在忍着尽量不让自己冲动做些什么事。  
Elsa抓着Anna的手，翻身坐了起来，把Anna按在沙发上。  
“我一会儿还要去拿工资。”Elsa说着拉开了Anna裤子的拉链，从里面掏出来几乎已经勃起的肉棒。  
Anna抓紧了沙发的垫子。Elsa的嘴唇贴在粉嫩的顶端，手在根部来回摸着，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着肉棒。Anna喘着粗气扶着Elsa的脑袋。  
Elsa把头抬起来，盯着满脸通红的Anna。“不许射出来。”  
Anna点点头，看着Elsa缓缓拉开胸前的拉链。粉红色的乳头挺立着暴露在空气中。她挪了挪身子，将Anna的肉棒从紧身运动内衣的下摆塞了进去。肉棒被拉链锯齿剐蹭着，柔软敏感的顶端时不时碰到挺立的乳头。再稍微一不注意，Alpha的理智很快就会被快感所淹没。运动内衣的布料磨得人有些难受，但光滑温热的肌肤又让人舒爽得要叫出声。  
“Elsa……要……要射了……”  
Anna的指尖陷入白金色的长发中。Elsa则轻而快地把塞在衣服里的肉棒退了出去。  
“坚持不了了？”Elsa挑起眉毛，有些戏谑地看着Anna。  
“我尽量……尽量……”Anna睁大了眼睛，看着Elsa性感迷人的笑容。  
Elsa突然站了起来，跨坐在Anna的身上。她的肉棒硬挺抖动着，仿佛像个活物一般。Elsa伸手将腿间的拉链拉开，白皙的穴缝中闪着晶莹的水光。  
“等等……我……呃啊！！！”  
Anna咬紧了牙。因为太过于顺滑而直捣花心的肉棒险些刚一进去就泄掉。那样的话未免也太逊了。Elsa则一动不动地坐在Anna的身上，她怕动一动就会让Anna射出来。  
“等一下。”Anna深呼吸，试着动了动腰部。肉棒在甬道内被软肉吸吮裹紧，根部被拉链的锯齿轻轻刮弄着。  
“Anna……”Elsa的语气仿佛在诉求着什么一般。她冰蓝色的眼眸中充满了水汽，信息素的味道在房间中蔓延开来。  
她是在发情。  
Anna抱起Elsa的身子，将她压在沙发上。肉棒在动作时滑了出来，这叫Elsa更加热烈地拥抱迎接着她的Alpha。Anna扶着肉棒，对准了正一张一合欢迎着它的穴口插了进去。穴肉像是吸铁石一样，在肉棒进入的那一瞬间紧紧绞住不放。花心溢出的汁液润滑着小穴，让性器的进出更加顺畅。乳肉被顶得一颤一颤，交合处的水声也愈加明显。Anna俯下身含住一侧露出来的粉嫩乳头，吸吮轻咬刺激着它。  
酥麻的快感席卷了Elsa的全身。她口中轻吟着又碎念着“给我……Anna……我要……”  
Anna则十分卖力地在小穴里又捣鼓了几十下，才咬着Elsa后颈的腺体把自己的精液和信息素一起注入Elsa的身体。  
“我一会儿去帮你拿工资吧……”Anna舔了舔嘴上的血液。她看着躺在自己身下气喘吁吁的Elsa。  
“我说了……不许射出来……”Elsa皱着眉头，有些生气的样子。  
“可你又跟我说你要。”  
“以有正常思考能力的我说的话为准。”  
“我不同意。那不是对发情时候的Elsa太不公平了？”  
Elsa扭过头去不看Anna。  
“你就是想射进来而已。”  
“胡说。”Anna亲了一下Elsa的脸颊。“我只是想多标记你几次而已。”


End file.
